By Their Grace
by The-Doctor-And-River-Song
Summary: After Jace and Clary have served their years, they settle down, and have two children, Nichole and Drew. Growing up is already difficult as a shadowhunter, but the challenge really comes when Jason shows up. Out of nowhere the shadowhunter boy comes to New York, claiming that the Clave has gotten out of hand. Is he telling the truth? That is for you to decide!
1. Meetings

1

Meetings

**"You crazy kid?" a police officer asked a small dusty brown haired girl **as she whirledaroundwith a sword pulled from a sheath. When she didn't answer him he licked his lips hesitantly and then hurried toward her. She turned around, her icy blue eyes set on him with a devilish glare.

"It's _fake_," she said rolling her eyes as she handed it over to him. "Bend it," she instructed. At her command the police bent the sword. "See?" she said as she hastily took the sword back from the police officer. "Go on," she said shooing him away.

The police officer sighed as he walked away from the girl. "Have a nice day miss."

"Mhm," she muttered as she walked away sheathing the sword.

"God, Nichole," another girl said as she pushed herself off a tree. Her hair was almost the same color as Nichole's only her hair was curlier. "Try to make us noticed by the stupid mundies why don't you?"

"I wasn't _trying_," Nichole said with an over expressed sigh. "The stupid police officers could tend to more important things than girls with swords." She pushed her hair back. "How long have you been wandering around here?" she asked looking back at the other girl.

"I followed you out," she said shrugging her shoulders as they continued to walk. "Thought you'd be getting into trouble, and I thought I might be of use if you really did happen to get into trouble."

"Lovely thought though, River," said Nichole as she stopped and looked around at the trees around them. "But unfortunately, your assistance wasn't required, sweetheart." She sighed as she looked at the trees nearby. "Where's this kid you were talking about?"

"Dunno, said that he'd be here," River murmured.

"He? _He_?" Nichole said tossing a glare back at River. "I never agreed to meet a _he_," she muttered. "He'd better be pretty," she added with a mischievous smirk.

"Don't even think about it," River said with a warning tone to her voice. "I swear by the Angel that he's gay anyways."

"Aw man," Nichole said with an emphasized sigh, "Why are all the cute guys gay?" she muttered in thought as she walked toward the trees. "Ah… There you are," she muttered as she walked toward a handsome boy.

At first glance, he didn't look like much, it might have been glamour that he put on himself, but up close, he took Nichole's breath away. He was _pretty_ as Nichole put it. His hair was raven-black, with warm chocolate brown eyes. His skin was colored with a warm tan, not orange like some of the mundane girls Nichole had seen around the park. His dark gray shirt hugged his body, and his dark blue jeans fit him almost to what Nichole would have thought to be perfect.

"Ooo well hello there," Nichole said putting a hand out to shake.

"I'm guessing you're Nichole," he said looking at her with a welcoming yet uncertain look in his chocolate brown eyes. "She warned me about you," he said as he laughed, the laugh was rich and soft, cute in Nichole's eyes.

"Me?" Nichole said making a face at River, "What have I done? I'm sweet and innocent, nothing worth warning about, my dear, River," she said, blinking her eyes innocently at her _parabatai_, her lip twitching as she tried to hold back a grin. "Nah, I'm worth warning against," she said looking back at him. "What's your name? Since my little River here never mentioned," she muttered as she tried to shoo River away.

"Jason," he said, "Wayland," he added after a second. He hugged River tightly while River made a face at Nichole that only she could see. "How have you been?" he inquired with a warm smile at his friend.

"Good as ever, having fun chasing death with Nichole," River said shrugging her shoulders as if it was a normal daily thing that the two did.

"God how do I not know Nichole?" Jason muttered. "She's not your sister obviously," he said. "But to not know her is like impossible the way you talk about her."

"You talk about me?" Nichole interjected as she tried to interrupt River and Jason.

"Yes, Nicky, as hard as that might seem to believe, some people do talk about you," River said with an aggravated glance at her _parabatai_.

"Oh, everyone talks about me," Nichole said with a grin. "It's hard _not_ to talk about the _famous_ Nichole Herondale!" she said proudly as she held her head up high as she tried not to giggle. "Right! Now down to business, no more play time," she said with a glance at River. "Now what are you here for?" she asked Jason looking at him curiously.

"Well, I came to stay at the institute for starters," he said, "but I also came because the Clave has gotten out of hand," he murmured, his brown eyes flickering with more uncertainty. "Well, as long as Mr. and Mrs. Herondale let me take refuge in the institute," he added after a moment of thought.

A smug smile crossed Nichole's face. "I don't think you'll have to worry about _that_," Nichole said.

"They're her parents…" River muttered in explanation. "So pretty much anything she says will go," River said shaking her head.

"Convenient?" he asked.

"No she's spoiled."

"_No_," Nichole said sharply. "Not spoiled, just overly loved," she said with a satisfying grin at her friend.

"_Spoiled_," River muttered under her breath. "Well, back to the institute then?" she asked looking at Jason. "You can tell Jace and Clary what happened when we get there," she added noticing the look on his face.

He dipped his head gratefully. "Lead the way."

* * *

As the trio walked into the institute a loud clash of something falling rang throughout the cathedral entrance. Then clumsily a little boy with dark messy golden hair stumbled down the aisle. With an embarrassed blush he straightened himself up and gave a feeble, charming smile. "Sorry," he murmured looking at Nichole ashamedly.

"Don't worry about it, Drew," Nichole said as she attempted to fix his hair, he ducked away out of her reach. "Where's mom?" she asked after a moment.

"She's upstairs," Drew murmured. "I think she was in the weapons room," he said shrugging his shoulders. "Who's that?" he asked curiously as he peered behind Nichole at Jason.

"That is a shadowhunter," Nichole said, she didn't even look back at Jason.

"A sexy shadowhunter," River inputted with a grin at Nichole.

Drew shook his head disapprovingly, which earned him a chuckle from Jason. "I'm Jason," the black haired boy said with a grin. "I'll be staying here with you guys for a while," he added. "I'm guessing you're Nichole's brother?" he inquired looking at him.

River smiled, not everyone found Drew easy to deal with, especially since he was so young that he asked the questions and found out about everything, but he was never allowed to do anything, but he still tried. Jason was going to be very welcomed here if he treated Drew this way.

"Yep!" Drew said with a happy, silly giggle.

"You look like her," Jason said as he looked at Nichole, who gave him an approving nod.

"Well, I'm going to talk to mom," Nichole said scratching the top of her head. "You guys can come if you want to, it would be best if at least Jason did," she murmured, "he'll need to explain why he's here to her," she added quickly with a hasty look at her _parabatai_.

Jason nodded as he caught her eye, "Alright," he said. He looked back at Drew. "I'll catch up with you later," he promised with a sweet smile.

"Okay," Drew murmured as he shrugged his shoulders. Nichole felt bad, most of the time Drew was left out of everything; he just wasn't old enough to be a part of the things that the elder shadowhunters were a part of.

Nichole gestured for the older two Nephilim to follow her. A twinge of guilt rose in her throat as she left Drew standing behind them in the aisle.


	2. Where They May Wander

**Anything you may recognize doesn't belong to me! It belongs to Cassandra Clare! Thank youuu!**

* * *

2

Where They May Wander

"Dear lord Nichole," River sighed as she followed her _parabatai_ down the hallway where Nichole's mother, Clary, was supposedly at. "Slow down. Act like a normal human being for once."

Upon the words normal human, Nichole swirled around glaring at River, her icy blue eyes looking like they were boring right into River's soul. "_I_ am _anything_ but _normal_," she growled angrily, but there was a sweetness to her eyes, showing she was only messing around. "Now. Jason, you have to be _polite_ when you speak to them. Or else I'll throw you out."

Jason snorted in amusement with raised eyebrows, which earned him a slap on the shoulder from River, "She's not joking," she murmured. Jason looked at the ground, looking a little embarrassed.

"Alright," he said with a sigh as Nichole stopped in front of a door. "So how am I supposed to act?"

"Not like a jerk? Or a know-it-all? Or anything that annoys me," Nichole said sweetly with a grin as she opened the door into the weapon room. "Mooooom!" Nichole yelled, though it was quite unneeded, Clary was right by the door. "Oh." She snorted, "Well. Here's Jason. He wants to stay here." Nichole sounded really casual about it, River looked as if she wanted to strangle her.

"You must be Clary," Jason said, his brown eyes glowing with friendliness. With a smile he murmured, "I've come to stay in the Institute. The Clave's annoying me. I thought I could get away from them for a little while if I stayed here."

"You know River," Clary said, her green eyes falling on the girl standing beside her daughter. "And I assume you will know Nichole soon enough," she added her eyes gleaming with laughter.

"Wouldn't surprise me," River muttered rolling her eyes.

Clary nodded, completely ignoring River's remark. "Yes, you're welcome here. As long as you abide by the rules here."

"Not making Nichole mad?" Jason suggested weakly, with a feeble smile.

Clary rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Don't mind her," she murmured. "She's just a pain, who thinks she's the best-"

"I _know_ I'm the best," Nichole said loudly, interrupting Clary. With a innocent smile she turned away and fell silent again.

"No, just any Clave enforced law is enforced here," she said.

Jason nodded and gave Nichole's mother a sweet smile. "Thank you," he said as he dipped his head.

"Nichole, River," Clary said looking at Nichole and her friend, "Get him settled in, I'm going out," she said.

Nichole nodded as a dark expression crossed her face, but it disappeared as fast as it had come. "Come on," she said as she turned toward the door of the room. "River get him a room. I'll go make Drew make food."

"Drew can cook?" River said in amazement.

"In about five minutes he will," Nichole said with a sly smile as she disappeared around the corner and headed back down to the kitchen where she knew that Drew would be. That boy was always lurking around where there was food. Once Nichole had made a joke about how one time in a battle there would be food and Drew would drop everything and make way for it. Of course, Drew had disagreed with her, but it was true. That boy would do anything for food. "Drew!" she called as she waltzed into the kitchen.

"Hm?" he mumbled as he closed the refrigerator door, his mouth stuffed full of something.

Nichole sighed agitatedly. "You're making Jason food."

"But I can't cook!" he protested through his mouthful of food.

"Guess what? You will in about five minutes!" Nichole exclaimed throwing her hands up in anguish. "Why does nobody listen!?" she grumbled under her breath.

"What am I supposed to be making?"

"Food?"

Drew scowled at her and rolled his bright green eyes, they looked like Clary's, the eyes Nichole had always wished she'd had. People never knew she was the daughter of Clary and Jace until she told them, with Drew, it wasn't hard to tell. He had Jace's golden hair and features, and Clary's beautiful green eyes. And then there was Nichole who had light brown hair and icy blue eyes. Of course once someone met her, they instantly knew she was Jace's daughter, her attitude and jokes she made gave that away. But she had always wanted to look like someone, but there was nobody to look like.

"Tell you what," Nichole said, shrugging her shoulders with an innocent look across her face. "I'll let you order Chinese."

Drew brightened up with a grin spreading across his face. "Alright," he said.

Nichole smiled, "Thanks," she said as she scooted past him back toward where she had left River and Jason.

* * *

"You gave him Mike's old room?" Nichole asked, clearly not liking River's decision as they sat down at the table in the kitchen.

The food that Drew had ordered had arrived only moments before, but Nichole, very much like Drew, was always on deck when it came to food.

"_Get over him_," she said looking at her, "Sheesh, it's not like Mike's going to come back and slap Jason-"

"Well, it would be nice if he did," Nichole muttered. River hit Nichole's hand lightly with a look of annoyance in her eyes. "Sorry," she said, though she really didn't sound sorry. "You know what? I really want to know why he came here. And don't tell me '_because the Clave was annoying him_' because I'll slap you with a pan or something."

River muttered something under her breath softly, too softly for Nichole to catch. "Sometimes you have to get away from home, get some fresh air, breath some," River said shrugging her shoulders as she took a bit of her sweet-and-sour chicken.

"Right. I'll believe that when God himself comes down from Heaven and tells me 'Happy Birthday Nichole'," Nichole muttered unenthusiastically. She stabbed her plastic fork into some of the Chinese food, but didn't eat it. She got up abruptly, leaving her food at the table (so unlike her) and hurried out of the kitchen, her fists shoved in the pockets of her jacket.

River sighed as she watched her friend leave the room, but didn't follow her out, knowing that she'd probably get snapped at.

* * *

Nichole burst into Jason's room, her icy blue eyes searching for him.

"Hello?" he asked weakly as he poked his head around the corner of the bathroom connected to his room. "Can I-"

"Oh, you sure can!" Nichole said, her temper flaring. "Why the hell are you here?" she asked. "And don't tell me '_because the Clave was annoying you_' because I'm going to hit you with something if you do," she growled, she didn't move from his doorway.

Jason stared at her a long time. "I'm in trouble."

"With?"

"The boogie man," he said impatiently. Nichole made an impatient noise in her throat. "With the Clave." He took a deep breath, "I didn't want you guys to worry about it, it's not your problem. And technically, it's not my problem either. I'm not the one they want." He looked behind her worriedly. "Shut the door, I don't want anyone hearing it."

Hesitantly, Nichole shut the door behind her and sat down on the edge of his bed. "Go on," she insisted as she stared at him.

He sucked in some more air, "Well... I am the one they want... But I didn't do anything. They _think_ I did something." He walked into the room, a different shirt on, it was a light blue, and his raven-black hair was messy, Nichole took note. "I kept telling them. I _told_ them, I didn't do anything."

"What do they want you for then?" Nichole asked, her voice gentle now, not wanting to lose her trust with him.

"They think I killed the Consul."

* * *

**A/N: And this. This is how I'd like to leave you people :D Hope you enjoyed! Keep on readin', I'll try to update every other day. *If you've read my other Fanfic, then you know that I'm doing track and can't always update often* Have a great day!**


End file.
